


subject;matter

by Echoe_Monroe



Series: subject;matter [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe_Monroe/pseuds/Echoe_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a multicolored man and a carrot. In space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Space!AU

Mark stepped out of his Thermal-Fluid Science class behind the rest of the students filing out and pulled out his phone to check the time. He had a few hours before Accelerated Calculus to have lunch and review. He hadn’t been to the sandwich shop with the handsome vocalist in a while... He nodded and set off for the bike racks with a small smile on his face.

The ride was about 15 minutes to the off-campus deli Grumps Subs. For whatever reason it was never crowded. It’s not that customers never came in or anything, it was just never busy enough to be crowded. A steady flow of mostly to-go orders with a long line rarely forming. Mark was one of the semi-regulars that liked to sit inside and study between classes about once a week.

When Mark walked in, the manager with the hard-to-manage bushy hair gave a friendly hello and started filling out a ticket to send back to the chef of the day(it sounded like Arin today). He pulled out his wallet while he walked up, placing a five on the counter.

“Your hair! It’s all pink now!” Exclaimed the manager as Mark put a few dollars in the band's tip jar, which was decorated with sparkly guitars, lightning bolts, and unicorns. He leaned over the counter a bit. “You lookin’ to join the band with that? Earn a little more?” He inquired with a wink.

Mark chuckled, the pink on his cheeks obvious alongside the pink hair. “Man, you know I’d love to Danny, but I don’t have time for that yet. I’ve got one more year and I’ll have my degree!” He reached up and fluffed his hair. “But yes. I won a bet, so it’s super rad now.”

“Won a bet?” Danny asked as the register dinged open. “Don’t you usually have to do that kind of thing when you’ve lost?” He handed Mark his change, which was promptly dropped into the tip jar.

Mark just laughed as Danny retrieved his sandwich from Arin in the back. Before Mark could take his food, Danny set his hand on Mark's arm and motioned Mark to listen closer. “Did you see the bright fellow on your way in?” He mumbled, nodding in the direction for Mark to look.

Mark looked at the corner booth he usually sat in and saw the back of a small figured man wearing a bright orange sweater and a black beanie, not quite covering up the gauges in his ears. At this angle he could just see he had finger-less gloves wrapped around a to-go cup. “Well now I do, why?”

“He’s like, super foreign. His accent was odd and he asked if we had anything for ‘maintaining an awake state’, and when I suggested coffee he got excited like that was the word he was looking for. I couldn’t tell if he understood the currency or is just really generous.” He pulled a 20 dollar bill from under the register. “I told him 2 dollars and wouldn’t hear reason. Feel up for talking to him, find out what's up?”

Marks brow furrowed as he looked over at the stranger again. “I uh… I guess I could. But I might need a coffee too.” He gave Danny a sideways look with a crooked smile.

Danny wrinkled his nose and smiled. “On the house of course.”


	2. Names Are Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a pink man and a carrot. In space.
> 
> But first, how they met!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee~

Danny poured a cup and Mark took his meal over to the corner booth with the stranger. As he got closer, he could see the salt and pepper hair on his sideburns, but also saw some… green hair? Then he got to the other side and saw that, yes, there was green hair, and this gentleman was younger than his hair had hinted at. He cleared his throat and the young man glanced up, meeting his eyes.

Oh wow, those are really damn blue.

“Is there a problem, pink man?” The young man asked worriedly with quite the accent indeed after a few moments of silence from Mark. Mark had not realized just how pink he really was and laughed, embarrassed.

“Ah I was, just wondering if you’d… mind some company?” He awkwardly motioned with his coffee hand to the open seat on the other side of the table. He got no response and started feeling a little uncomfortable under such a steady gaze. Just as he was about to speak again, the stranger broke the silence.

“The man said I gave him too much of the currency. But it had 2 on it. I just wanted this super heated bitter energizer drink. That is why you’re here, correct?” He was clearly serious, and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“I’m sorry.” Mark tried to stifle his laughter. “Let me sit here, and I’ll give you a crash course in our currency, yeah?” After a moment of more steady staring he received a nod and set his meal down. “And if the coffee is too bitter, there’s sugar and cream to make it sweeter and smoother, respectively. I’ll be needing it too, so I’ll bring some back with me.”

He went up to the counter and explained to Danny what he needed done with the 20, and asked for some cream, sugar packets, and stir sticks for both of them. When he returned he set out the packets in the middle of the table and handed him a stick. He sat and quickly took off the lid of his coffee and started mixing in 2 sugars and 1 creamer. The stranger watched Mark carefully and after Mark took a sip of his coffee and gave a satisfied sigh, he picked up a sugar packet and looked at it like he was remembering what it looked like. He picked up a creamer and did the same.

“So, I’m Mark.” He offered while the stranger tore open a sugar packet and sniffed the contents before pouring it into his drink.

“Mark…” The stranger said pensively before tasting his drink. Mark rather liked the way this man said his name… kind of a lot. It looked like he was doing some calculations about the taste before grabbing 4 more packets of sugar and pouring them in as well. “Your name will be an easy one to remember.” He added a creamer to his sugary coffee.

“Will it? What does it make you think of?” Mark asked as he pulled out the change from the 20 he had asked Danny to break into smaller bills and coin. The stranger took a long drink from his coffee and gave a very long satisfied sigh, making marks throat tighten as if he’d just heard something very personal and he started nervously sorting out the change onto the table.

“A mark is another word for a target.” Mark quickly looked up and saw a very slight smile on the other man’s lips. He was damn proud of his little joke, and Mark couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I’ve never heard that one before! That was great.” Mark managed to get out eventually, noticing the smile had gotten a little bigger.

The stranger took a sip of his coffee before he set it aside. “You may call me Jack.”

“Jack, huh?” Mark tapped his chin in thought for a moment. “I can only think of a jack that you use to lift a car, to jack something as in steal it, or to jack UP something as in break it. Oh, and jack-of-all-trades, master of none.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. “Well those are some unfortunate selections, but I imagine my choice made it sound like I was hunting you like wild animal.”

They both laughed and moved on to discussing the currency value, customers coming and going as they continued to just talk for a couple more hours. They agreed to meet again in 2 days when Mark would have time again, and went their separate ways. Mark, with a smile on his slightly pink face. Jack, with a worried look to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the update schedule, I just felt that first 'chapter' wasn't enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! It's literally the setup tho and that was such a decent stop point. Trying to break this up to flow well.
> 
> I know I said Space!AU... yes, it'll get there don't worry ehehe
> 
> So, this is gonna have ups and downs, and I'll try my best to tag accordingly. Hopefully I'll get to the Halloween special before the 31st~
> 
> I also plan on doing drawings for this series! On tumblr I'll probably make a version with picture inserts, like a story book.


End file.
